Acidicus
Acidicus is a Serpentine minifigure from the Ninjago theme that was introduced in May 2012. He is the general of the Venomari tribe. He has a green torso, black hands, a spiky green moulded head piece, and a moulded green snake tail piece. Description Acidicus is coloured in dark green and has the same snake tail piece, but with slightly smaller lime skales going upward with small, black and triangular, dark red ones to the sides. His head once again has no visible lower jaw and two fangs. Unlike the others though, his forehead is sleek and resembles a snake hood, covering his four yellow eyes. His forehead is decorated with more lime scales and three white spikes on either side. He has one more sideways fang on either side of his head, under his eyes. He holds the Hypnobrai Fang Blade made from a silver tooth, a silver handle, and a round, transparent blue, studless piece printed with the Hypnobrai symbol. Background In the TV series, his debut was the fifth episode, "Can of Worms", when he and his tribe were freed from their tomb by Pythor and joined forces with him and the other uniting tribes. After hearing word the ninja were searching for the last two tombs, the Venomari and Constrictai staged an ambush on Kai, Jay and later Cole and Zane, nearly killing them in a venomous lake of acid (the toxic bogs). However, Samurai X arrived and scared away the Serpentine, then knocked them out with sleep gas, allowing Sensei to save them. Later, Acidicus was seen along with Pythor, the ninja foiled the plan by splitting the tribes against each other with rumors, forcing the tribes to fight. He also appeared in the sixth episode "Snake King", when Pythor P. Chumsworth was fighting all of the other generals for their staffs. Pythor won by playing the sacred flute he stole in "Can of Worms", claiming that he would lead the Serpentine into unleashing The Great Devourer, an unkillable beast that would consume all of Ninjago. In Season 3 episode 1, Darkness will Rise, he and the other generals brainstormed on how they could win the other Serpentine back, where he recommends releasing a swarm of evil bees, which is rejected by Skales, so they go with Fangtom's plan, which starts with him tying up Jay. Then, he, Fangtom, and Skalidor rob a bank, followed by the ninja chasing them on the subway, while Skales attacked Lloyd. However, the plan backfires, and Skales is sent to jail. After 2 episodes of serving Garmadon, he and the other 2 free generals break Skales out of jail with the Serpentine Bus. They end up getting stuck in the Ninjaball Run, which they enter, but they lose to the ninja and retreat. Unleashing the Great Devourer After the five tribes had united, Pythor, the new snake king, revealed his goal, to unleash The Great Devourer. Soon, Acidicus, Skalidor, and Fangtom took their staff back, because Pythor didn't know where to find the map leading to the four Fang Blades. Skalidor accidentally hit Acidicus, leading in a small battle. The staffs were dropped fairly close to each other, and the venom of the two staffs ran together, and changed colour. Pythor did a similar act with all staffs, put a piece of paper under the venom, and announced that they had a map to all four Fang Blades. When Pythor returned the Ninja stole all four Blades. Luckily, Pythor, having his Anacondrai trait of having the ability to turn invisible, boarded the Bounty and stole them back. They also stole a truck to get to Orabouros. The truck crashed, and all were left behind except for Pythor, who unleashed the Great Devourer, and was eaten by it. The Serpentine realized they made a big mistake to unleash the Great Devourer, and locked themselves up in the Fangpyre Tomb. Rebooted In The Curse of the Golden Master he tells the heroes and Skales' family about the legend of the Golden Master (which they think is Lloyd). At this time, he carries a crystalline green staff. Secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu In Ancient History, Acidicus is shown to run the Serpentine library, and pulls out a record concerning Aspheera and Wu's history. His account is later proven to have become distorted by Wu's recollections in Never Trust a Human. Notes * He appears on the card "Lazy Ninja" along with Skales. He is also on the card "Panic Stations", and once again on the card Premonition in an upside down image shown in a pot full of water. *His name is a play on "acidic". * He is known as "Venomari General" in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and is voiced by Paul Dobson who also does the voices for Falcon, Mezmo, Rattla, and Sensei Wu. * His Bio on Lego.com says he supported Pythor's plan, although in the show, he does not support Pythor's plan at all. * He is seen in the Fire Temple with the Serpentine, though, he's not seen leaving with them. Appearances * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle TV Series *Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu **''Season 2'' ***''Can of Worms'' ***''The Snake King'' ***''Tick Tock'' ***''The Green Ninja (cameo) ***''All of Nothing'' **''Season 3'' ***''Darkness Shall Rise'' ***''Pirates vs. Ninja'' ***''Ninjaball Run'' ***''Child's Play'' ***''The Stone Army'' ***''The Day Ninjago Stood Still'' **''season 4'' ***''The Curse of the Golden Master'' Video Game Appearances *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game LEGO.com Description Gallery Acidicus2.jpg|Acidicus at Toy Fair (Note: Fang Blade mess up). Acidicus5.png|Acidicus front Acidicus11.png|Acidicus in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu AHJ.png|Acidicus holding Jay in Season 2 Acidicus Covering Ears.png|Acidicus holding his head from the Sacred Flute Acidicus Close-Up.png|Close Up Acidicus CGI.png|CGI Acidicus Acidicus Attack.png|Acidicus spit the poison Garmadon and Acidicus.png|Garmadon tells Acidicus the power of the Mega Weapon All Four Serpentine General.jpg Sources * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ke9RKS7omSI *http://ninjago.lego.com/en-us/world/characters/default.aspx Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Non Legged Minifigures